Harry and Draco's 'Secret' Relationship
by TalaStar
Summary: My first fanfic! Woot! This is the first of 3. They've been dating 8months, no one knows but Hermione and Narcissa. They don't know that Hermione knows at first. Sex. Graduation. Escape travel. More sex. Lucius finds out. Post-war, but still in Hogwarts. Went back to school once it was fixed. Mostly Draco/Harry, with some Hermione/Ron.
1. Chapter 1: In need of distraction

**Disclaimer: All characters in here are by the awesome J.K. Rowling. I do not intend to buy, purchase, or own any of them. Though I wouldn't mind having Draco in my bed ;)**

**Bold=dreams**  
_Italic=thoughts_

Prologue:

He could feel him watching him…the hairs on the back of his neck confirmed it, but he couldn't turn around. If he did, then they would know. At the very least Hermione would notice, and as much as he loved the brunette witch, her knowing would be bad. They'd already agreed no one could know, at least not till they were out of school. Then they could say they grew up, or the war brought them together, or their jobs or some stupid shite like that. They'd have plenty of time to think about it after graduation, and no one to really notice, or care about them. Sure the papers would talk about it for weeks, maybe months, but then it would die down and they'd get left alone. Them still being in school gave way for everyone to notice, everyone to care, to gossip, to glare… He'd had enough of that from the Tournament, the DA and Ms. Umbridge and all that drama, and then when he'd used the Sectumsempra curse on Draco and the other Slytherins found out. It's amazing that they've been able to keep their relationship a secret from their houses for this long; they'll be going on 8 months next week. And it's been getting harder and harder for Harry to concentrate during classes, and to keep his eyes averted from the bleach blonde male.

You'd think he was falling for Draco Malfoy, but Harry refuses to think about that right now. Every time his mind starts wandering towards thoughts of love, he has to distract himself. By letting his owl Hedwig out for a fly, or going flying himself, or practicing spells or-in drastic measures-doing his homework. But he tried to avoid doing too much homework as a distraction, or did it late at night in his room; otherwise Hermione would know immediately that something was bothering him. He only ever did his homework when she constantly nagged him about it, or when he needed to drown his thoughts. The last time that happened was when Sirius died and he didn't want to think about it so he concentrated on spells and studies. He could use the war as an excuse, or the fact that Lupin, Tonks, Fred and so many others are dead… but that's what Ron is doing, and Harry is supposed to be the Hero. The Golden Boy, the Chosen One. The one who goes through all these trials, comes out victorious, and goes on with his life. So doing too much homework would look suspicious and make Hermione take too much notice to him, making her notice he's harboring a secret-a secret relationship. Sure it may take her awhile to find out who it was actually with, especially since they meet in the Room of Requirements, and they have one person go first-the second an hour later-so that anyone watching, that they might have missed when searching the halls, suspects anything. But this is Hermione we're talking about here. The smartest witch in Hogwarts this generation, top of her class, valedictorian, Prefect, and already has an internship lined up for her in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures after she graduates. If she didn't immediately find out now, she would eventually; no matter how well he and Draco tried to hide it.

This was why Harry could not possibly turn around to meet the eyes burning holes into the back of his neck.

* * *

Chapter 1: In need of distraction.

***and then he looked into my eyes. I looked back into his beautiful gray ones. Then I kissed his luscious lips as he slowly started to enter—**  
"Harry! Wake up!" Ron's voice startled him out of sleep.  
"Man… and the dream was just getting good too…" Harry muttered to himself as he stretched and wandered off to the bathroom to get ready for the long day ahead. His days were all long now, and all blended together. Not because of the war, or because school was boring now, or because it was only 4 months till graduation and he just wanted school to be over… but because all he could think about-all day, every day-was a certain platinum blonde, 17-year-old boy. And it was getting worse too. Teachers were starting to notice his attention span shortening even more, and that he'd end up staring blankly at a random object or out the window. He'd start classes out just fine, focused and determined to actually pay attention. But then he would feel those eyes, if even for a flicker of a second, burning into him and then his thoughts would invade his mind. And then the daydreams would flow in, and he would lose control of his focus in the classroom. He knew Draco was doing it deliberately too, that's what made this whole thing worse. Draco sat behind him in almost all their shared classes, and he couldn't exactly ask to switch spots. He sits next to Ron and Hermione, his two best friends in the world and his partner heroes, so asking to switch away from them would be entirely weird and teachers would immediately send him to Pomfrey for investigation. And then Ron and Hermione would start asking questions about what they did to make him want to move away, and it just wasn't worth it for a simple thing like that. So he was stuck with Draco behind him, eyes pouring into the back of his neck setting it-and his groin-on fire. It was all he could do to keep from bursting out in class, grabbing Draco, and running them to the nearest broom closet. So that meant at the end of every class, he was doing a non-verbal spell to rid his pants of the bulge that had formed.

He had told Draco before that it's not fair, that he needs to actually focus in class if he wants to graduate. But of course the Slytherins response was "I don't know what you're talking about Harry. I never look at you while in classes, that'd give it away that we're together," the smug prat. He knew it was Draco staring at him; no one else's eyes alone could do that to him… to make him want to moan out loud just from a glance. But alas, Draco was a tease, and a big one at that. He loved to make Harry squirm and wiggle and beg whenever he had the chance to. It started out with their fighting, with them calling each other names and casting curses, and then eventually that followed them into bed. Always trying to overcome the other and be the better one. Draco was of course better at this when it came to sex. Harry had only ever been kissed, and by a crying girl and then his best friend's sister. He'd never gone more than that, especially with the war getting in the way of having any relationship. Draco on the other hand has had multiple lovers. Only ever one relationship, with Pansy, but that was forced on them until they got old enough to realize they didn't like it and wanted other people. So naturally, Draco was better in bed than he was. Harry's skills were magic and dueling. Not relationships, though Draco wasn't really skilled in that area either, and certainly not intimacy. He didn't even know how to love properly, considering he grew up without it for most of his life. So Draco teased, and got away with it. But that still meant torture for Harry, especially in classes. And it was getting to a point where he needed a serious distraction, or to figure out how to clear his mind whenever thoughts tried to invade. Unfortunately, he was never any good at Occlumency, and both Snape and Dumbledore were now dead; and they were the only ones that were able to teach him. He could go to Hermione for help, but he didn't really have an excuse as to why he needed to learn it now that Voldemort was dead and could no longer invade his head. So that meant Harry needed distraction, a bloody good one at that, and fast.

"Mr. Potter, are you alright?"  
"Huh?" Harry looked up to see the stern-yet-worried look on Professor McGonagall's face that he'd grown quite used to.  
"I asked if you were alright. You didn't hear me ask you a question, you look tense and are obviously distracted…" She leaned in closer and spoke in a quieter voice, "do you need to go see Madame Pomfrey for counseling again?" He thought about that for a minute… yes, he was distracted. Not because of the war like she is thinking, but because of the blonde boy 2 rows behind him. If he left the classroom he'd only have more homework, and Hermione worrying about him, but if he didn't leave now then he was bound to just get worse and possibly leave class hiding a bulge in his pants. "Yes Professor… I… I think you're right… Perhaps I should go again…" He tried to look as miserable and depressed as he could. It obviously worked because she stayed leaning towards him and said "very well Potter, you may go. And don't worry about tonight's homework either… I'll see you tomorrow. I will be talking with Madame Pomfrey though." Yes! Not only does he get out of class, but he's free of homework! The only problem is he actually has to go to Pomfrey and get counseling… and he's not sure if he should talk to her about his secret relationship problem, or if he should talk about the war like McGonagall thinks he needs to…

"Why Mr. Potter, I haven't seen you in quite a while. I thought you'd gotten better?" the Medi-witch leaned out her office door and looked at him with concern. "No, I… I am better… sort of. Well… McGonagall thought I looked tense and distracted… and I guess I am… but it… it's not about the war…" Harry had decided to talk to her about his relationship. Maybe the old witch would have some advice. After all it is war related, they don't want people knowing because then they'd think that it was just a relationship built on grief and they'd grow out of it. Or people might get jealous that he and Draco are able to be happy when they are still mourning their families. Those are just the best scenarios though… they've kept it secret mostly because of their history. Being mortal enemies for most of their school years, and from houses that have serious tension between them, the worst case scenario would be an all-out war. The Slytherins would attack Gryffindors thinking that he had brainwashed Draco, and the same for Gryffindors thinking Draco had cursed him. They'd never get to see each other again the rest of the year because neither house would let them out of their sight. That is what they were afraid of, and that is why they've kept it a secret these past 8months. And why they planned on keeping it a secret for the 4months till after graduation. "Alright well come in and talk. Don't just stand there in the doorway hovering like a ghost." Pomfrey said as she ushered him into her office. "Here we can talk in here, in case anyone else comes in." Harry may not like her when he's injured or sick… but he had to admit, she had a mean knack of knowing when you wanted something to be private without even telling her so. "Well… I am in a relationship… but we don't want people knowing we're together."  
"Why is that Mr. Potter?"  
"Because if people knew right now it'd just cause too much drama… we feel better and safer with it as a secret. But… it's also driving me nuts!" And Harry went on to tell her about how he's been feeling, and how he needs distraction to focus in class better.

Meanwhile...  
_"Hmm…Harry did look rather tense today… maybe the burden of keeping his relationship a secret is getting to him..." _

**And that's chapter 1! I know it's rather short. Chapter 2 will be longer.  
Who knows about their secret? Hmm... :) Reviews? Critiques? Comments? ^_^**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Hermione

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, just the story. The characters are J. .**  
_  
**bold=letter**__  
__italic=thoughts_

Chapter 2: Hermione

"_Hmm…Harry did look rather tense today…maybe the burden of keeping his relationship a secret is getting to him?" *sigh* "I sure hope he tells me soon… otherwise I have to tell him I know…and _how_ I know…" _Hermione thought to herself as she watched Harry leave Transfiguration class. She bristled when Ron leaned towards her and whispered "man I sure hope he's ok… I wonder what's gotten to him lately." "I'm sure he's fine Ron," she quickly whispered back before paying attention to Professor McGonagall's lecture again.

She hated keeping secrets from Ron… but this was one he truly couldn't know about. His famous temper would get Draco cursed before he could blink; and then he would lose Harry's trust, possibly his friendship. She didn't think that Harry would choose Draco over his friends, but she didn't want to put him in that position to make him choose either. And telling Ron would do exactly that, because Ron would make him choose…at least until she could calm him down and talk some sense into the stubborn redhead. Even after the war, he still held onto his grudge for the whole family feud thing his family has with the Malfoys. Even though Draco's mother saved Harry's life, Ron still can't let go of his bitterness towards the blonde boy. She supposed it was his way of pretending the war never happened, going back to the way things were in school before it started… She could see why they wanted to keep it a secret, because not only would Ron lose his head, but the rest of the school (particularly two houses) wouldn't take too kindly to the idea of them together either. But she could also see that it was getting to Harry, and she hated to see him so distraught. They'd been dating about 3months now, at least as far as she knew. The way she found out about it though, suggests they'd been dating for a while before she discerned it.

* * *

It was a Friday night, late, and her and Harry were working on homework. She'd already sent Ron off to bed after almost nodding off into his ink pot, so it was just the two of them. They'd remained quiet for the most part, just silently studying in the company of one another, until she noticed Harry rather red and staring into the fire that was slowly dying down. She gently touched his hand and said his name, rather worried, which made him immediately jolt backwards and almost fall out of his chair. This got her even more worried. "Harry a-are you alright? You look ill." "No…y-yea I'm fine…sorry 'mione I didn't mean to worry you. Just got lost in thought I guess and you startled me. Sorry. I must be getting drowsy, guess I'll head to bed…" and then he quickly gathered up his things and ran off up to his room. On the way up though, something fluttered down from the pile in his arms; he didn't seem to notice, and he seemed so diverted that she decided to pick it up and give it back to him in the morning. He'd seemed very absent-minded lately, so it was nothing to hold it for him for a night. When she looked it was a folded piece of parchment. It was probably just notes for his homework; but when she went to pick it up she saw a glance of some writing, that did not look like Harry's signature scrawl. She didn't want to be intrusive though, in case it was a love letter or a letter from a friend. Or perhaps she was more tired than she thought, and she just saw fancy writing when in fact it was Harry's own. She sat back down and put the folded note in the middle of the table, above her work, for her to grab when she was done. She tried to get back to her work but kept thinking about that darned parchment.

She didn't recall Harry having a girlfriend, and if he had surely he'd have mentioned it to her and Ron. He did have other friends, but she didn't see why they would be sending notes to each other when they could just talk in the Great Hall or in the Gryffindor common room or on the way to classes. She also had a cup of tea with her and had cast a charm to keep her awake until midnight to work on her studies, and it was only eleven, so she was sure she wasn't tired. Her curiosity got the better of her. She reached for the note and began to unfold it, only to put it back again. _"No. No Hermione this is bad. He's your friend. Whatever it is, he'll tell you eventually. Heck it's probably just notes for his studies."_ That eased her a little so she went back to work, only to grab the parchment a minute later. She had to know if it was truly notes and her mind was just playing tricks on her, or not. If it was playing tricks then that meant she was getting tired, and should go to bed so she doesn't screw up her homework with drowsy-writing. She unfolded the note and began to read.

_**Dear Beautiful Harry,  
I so missed seeing you in the Great Hall this morning for breakfast. Though I'm sure, knowing you, you just overslept again haha.  
Still, I did miss seeing those green orbs staring at me, if even for a second.  
Anyways, have you thought about what I said at our last encounter? About my proposal?  
I'm going to need an answer soon you know. Mother will want to know so she can make preparations.**_

_**I cannot wait until our next meeting, still on for 9pm tomorrow?**_  
_**I do hope so. I cannot wait to make you squirm again, and blush just from my breath.**_  
_**And don't try to write a defensive letter back denying this either.**_  
_**We both know it's true. :) Muahaha.**_

_**Oh, my Harry. You have no idea what you do to me, what you have done.  
If you knew, I'm sure you'd be permanently red. Like your Weasley friend, but permanent.  
I say that with love you know. And notice I called him Weasley ****not**** weasel.  
I **_**am**_** trying love, I hope you see that…**_

_**Anyways, I need to get to bed. Need some sleep before our 'date' tomorrow. ;)  
Plus Pansy keeps asking who I'm writing a letter to that's so long and why I keep blushing while writing it, so I must stop before she grows suspicious instead joking. **_

_**Goodnight, my handsome Harry.**_

_**Yours only,  
Draco**_

Hermione dropped the note. She couldn't believe it. Draco…writing Harry… and talking to him in a loving, teasing way? It didn't make sense! Unless…unless Harry _did_ have a secret girlfriend…and it wasn't a girlfriend, but in fact a _boy_friend. Could Harry truly be with Draco? Or was this some sort of cruel prank on Draco's part? She had to reread the letter. Was her mind playing more tricks on her? No…no what she read was true. This didn't seem like a prank… If it was a prank, wouldn't Pansy and Blaise and other Slytherins be in on it, instead of Draco hiding it from them? And the whole "weasley not weasel" thing…was Draco truly trying to be nice? They didn't even know Harry and Draco were friends let alone together, so why was Draco being nice to Ron in a letter? Is Harry trying to get him to be civil before he introduces them? She needed to think about this. She needed to be sure they were even together. It said they were meeting tomorrow at 9, she could follow Harry. Students didn't have classes on Saturday's, and didn't have to be in their dorms until 10:30. That gave him an hour and a half to meet with Draco, if he did in fact meet with him. Would he take his cloak, make sure no one knew where he was going even though he was allowed to be out? She could _accio_ his cloak now, hide it with her and see if he leaves if he doesn't have it…and if he does leave then use it for herself to follow him. She decided not to though. She needed to go to bed. To sleep on this, to figure out in the morning what to do; she'd watch Harry closely all day and decide on that.

The next morning found Harry in the common room, working on homework again. He looked stressed; she wondered if he noticed his note missing. She went over and sat down next to him, and started on her own homework that she'd brought down with her. "Morning, Harry!" He looked over to her and immediately knew. She didn't have to follow him anywhere. She knew that he and Draco were together, she could see it in his eyes. He was stressed because he obviously noticed the note missing and was wondering if anyone had found it and seen it and knew of his relationship. He was worried that someone would use it as blackmail, or use Draco himself as blackmail, or if they would harm Draco thinking he'd cursed Harry or something. He got that same look in his eyes when his friends were in danger, and since neither Ron nor she were in any danger it had to be because of Draco and the note she found. But she also realized she couldn't tell him she knew. He obviously wanted to keep this a secret for Draco's safety, because of their history as enemies and his father. "Harry are you ok? You look like you've hardly slept at all!" She decided to go with that route of questioning, hopefully distract him enough that she could slip the note back into this his things. "Huh, oh… yea, I haven't been I guess." He went back to his work, but she noticed how he didn't actually read-just stared at the pages. His eyes stayed in one spot, didn't scan. Luckily at that moment, Ron called Harry over to him and Neville to show him some Quidditch plans. She quickly slipped the re-folded note into his bag.

When Harry came back he didn't sit back down, but started to pack up his things. "Sorry 'mione, the guys want to go practice flying and Neville wants some coaching. I'll study with you later ya?" he said as he grabbed his bag. He went to go put his book in it, when his hand must have brushed the note. She knew because he immediately relaxed, almost as if he'd had a weight on his shoulders fall off. That note must be old, or Harry must have read it a thousand times if he knew what it was just by touching it in his bag. Still, she was glad that he felt better and no longer worried for Draco's safety. She felt bad that she had done that to him herself, but also glad she knew they were together. If she could just study them and confirm it even more, then she could figure out a way to tell Harry that she knows. Then he wouldn't have such a burden to carry, he could talk about it with someone.

* * *

Once she found out she started subtly studying them, their small interactions with each other that no one would notice if they didn't know what to look for. She was certain that no one else knew about them, so no one would notice their quick glances towards each other as they randomly scan the room. She noticed though, because she knew they were together, and wanted to confirm it. So she studied them. Their quick glances, the way Harry would tense up whenever Draco looked in his direction, the way that Draco would quickly look away in the Great Hall if Harry looked towards his side of the room…small things that an unknowing eye would think nothing of. But Hermione knew better. She wasn't top of her class and valedictorian for just her grades alone. Dumbledore had praised her in her first year, for 'the use of cool logic in the face of fire'. She could think logically in almost any situation, even one that threw her off when she first found out. He'd also praised Harry for his courage, and he was the most courageous man she knew… but she also knew that with the war over he didn't really want to be brave anymore. He didn't want to face the fire if he didn't need to; he just wanted to live a normal life. So though he was courageous, she understood him also hiding this. Facing down the whole Slytherin House _and_ the entire Gryffindor House was a task she herself thought hazardous. The war may have brought some of them closer together, but the Gryffindors still held resentment towards the Slytherins for having Death Eater parents. Even if those students helped in the war rather than fought on their parent's side…she could see why Ron was placed in Gryffindor. Still, she could see Harry having problems with this…even if it was safer to their health to keep it a secret, Harry hated to keep secrets. He was no good at it, which is why it bothered her that he hadn't come to her yet for help or to talk. Perhaps he might think that her dating Ron means she would tell him, but he should also know that she knows his temper better than anyone. It could also be his stubborn pride, thinking he can handle it himself, no matter how hard it gets… that was more likely the answer. Just like when he wanted to search for the Horcruxes by himself, wanting to keep his friends safe. In this case though, it was himself that was in danger, and she didn't think he could see it.

So, after seeing him leave class the way he did, and thinking it over the rest of the class, she decided she needed to tell him she knew. It'd been almost 3 months since she found out…if Harry hadn't told her by now then he wasn't going to. Maybe he knew that she'd figure it out eventually and he's just waiting for her to go to him when did find out. She also thought she should tell Draco, but she didn't know how true he was and didn't want to anger her friend. So she started to think how she could tell Harry, with no ears around, no Ron around, and without people (or Ron) getting any ideas. They'd been down that road already with one of the Horcruxes, and although Ron knew they were just good friends, doubt can be a powerful thing. She didn't want to purposefully place it in his mind.

Tomorrow was the weekend, maybe Harry would have homework in other classes-since he doesn't in Transfiguration now-and they could be alone studying again. Then maybe she could put a charm on the room and tell him; that way if he freaks out about her knowing, no one else will hear it. But she needed to tell him. He needed to know that she knew, that he could talk to someone about it. He needed to talk to someone about it soon or he was going to burst, or do something stupid...

**Aaaand that's chapter 2! See, much longer! :)  
Lemme know what you think! Review, review, review! Please :)**


End file.
